


Blood Price

by MrProphet



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Blood Price

There was a well in the centre of the town and a golden goblet stood on the wall for the use of anyone who wished to drink. The people there were poor, but they were safe; you could see in their eyes that they feared nothing.

Or almost nothing.

When the horsemen arrived, there was fear in every heart and in every eye that looked upon their banner; a black eagle clutching a golden cross in its beak, between the moon and the sun. As the five riders passed each house, those within breathed easier. At last, they stopped outside a rough peasant house like any other. The standard bearer dismounted and approached the family who stood outside the door.

He addressed himself to the mistress of the house, who stood with her six young children around her. There were no men in sight.

“Madam,” the standard bearer said, holding out a parchment. “My Lord makes to you a gift of an estate of thirty acres and a purse of gold.” 

With shaking hands, the woman took the scroll and the purse. She looked up at the tall, imposing man who sat astride the finest of the five horses. “I… thank my Lord for his generosity,” she said.

“He will also take your eldest son into service as a groom and your eldest daughter as a maid of his court,” the man told her. “They will be well treated and placed in no danger,” he assured her when her eyes widened in fear. “My Lord honours the sacrifices that your family has already made.”

The man returned to his horse and waited at his master’s side until the two older children were sent out. He drew the girl up onto the saddle before him and one of his comrades lifted the boy likewise.

Their widowed mother watched helplessly as they were borne away, as their father and elder brothers before them, beneath the snapping blue banner.


End file.
